


Bitch

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Voyeurism, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh fuck, is Dean looking at it. He can’t keep his eyes off it. Bugged out wide, shit, he probably looks fucking pathetic but he’s drooling and he’s got his eyes glued on his brother’s cock jutting out of her belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

“Jesus Dean, look at it.”

And he is.

Oh fuck, is Dean looking at it. He can’t keep his eyes off it. Bugged out wide, shit, he probably looks fucking pathetic but he’s drooling and he’s got his eyes glued on his brother’s cock jutting out of her belly.

Jo’s just a tiny little thing, slender limbed and small. She’s got muscle on her, can go one on one any day and she’s as tough as they come, gritty and dirty and a hunter to the bone. But she’s still small. Slender. Pale smooth skin of her flat belly stretched so tight around Sam’s monster cock. It’s fucking obscene.

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?”

And yeah, he is. Dean is thinking about it. Thinking about his brother’s cock, how fucking huge it is and how good it hurts when it rips him open all sudden and brutal. Shit Dean loves it. But it’s not his right now, it’s Jo’s. And Sam’s just a fucking mouthy little tease because he feels like he needs to narrate everything.

Sam’s all tan broad muscle, floppy hair falling into his eyes as his long arms circle Jo’s waist, Jo straddled on his lap backward with her head lolling back against Sam’s shoulder. So Dean can watch. So he can see the fat cockhead of Sam’s dick pressing out just above Jo’s belly button. Christ he’s huge. Dean knows how huge he has, has taken his brother so far in his throat he’s stopped breathing and so deep in his ass it has felt like it would bust his ribs open.

But shit.

Jo’s blond hair is matted with sweat pulled over one shoulder as she rolls her hips down, working on Sam’s cock, putting on a show for Dean. Sometimes, Dean honestly can’t tell if Jo’d rather have him or his brother. Maybe just both. Package deal. That’s actually what they are but most people don’t really get that.

Jo’s something else though. Perky tits bouncing as she jostles on Sam’s cock, one slender hand pushed between her legs and she’s fingering her own pussy as Sam fucks her ass. Cause his dick won’t fit in her pussy, not without making her scream, but can she can take it deep up the backway with just a stuttered little groan.

“Where do you want it Dean, huh, I can never tell. That easy ass of yours or that cocky mouth? You’re such a slut for either, I don’t really know what you want.”

And fuck Sam.

Seriously, fuck him. In every sense of the word. Maybe Dean wants both. Is that so bad?

The motel bed is squeaky as Sam fucks up into Jo, hard thighs tensing and Dean can see the flex of muscle in his arms, in his shoulder, as he works in to her. It’s not fair. Dean wants to get his mouth on Jo’s pussy, wants to nudge down and suck Sam’s balls while he fucks her, wants anything. And he’s tied to the goddam chair. Watching. Gag in his mouth rough against his cheeks, naked, hard cock leaking as he claws at the arm rests and watches.

Assholes.

Jo is smiling with her plump pink lips and one arm stretched up to bury her hand in Sam’s hair, other hand cupping a tit and pinching at her own nipple and wouldn’t it be better if Dean had his mouth on them? He could put his mouth anywhere she wanted, could fuck up in her sweet pussy while Sam wrecks her ass, wouldn’t that be better?

But Dean’s always been weak to his brother’s suggestion and Sam wanted him to watch, strapped him down too.

Sam strokes a hand down Jo’s curvy hip, smooth skin and sweet, his cock still working under the taut skin of her belly and Dean can see every push. Sam’s hand works down, dips between her legs and pulls up. He slips his wet fingers into his mouth and sucks.

“What do you want more, huh? Me or her?”

And Dean’s not sure who’s more the asshole here, Sam for starting this or Jo for playing along. But he’s hard and aching and the show they’re putting on is worth the premium subscription. Jo works her hand fast, chest heaving, pretty tits swaying as she scrunches up her face and her whole body locks with it, and she squirts so fucking hard it hits Dean. Just keeps going, all wet slick squelch as Sam picks up his pace and snaps his hips into her. She’s so goddam wet, back arched with her belly pushed out and Sam’s got both massive hands on her waist as he shoves deep and finishes inside her.

Sam bites her neck when he comes, shit, and Dean knows what that’s like, that sharp bloom of pain riding on the ripples of a climax, makes it so much better. Jo seizes, one hand clutching at Sam’s arm wrapped around her waist, and Dean wonders if she’s coming again, how many orgasms she’s had.

“Look at you. Like a bitch in heat.”

Yeah, he is isn’t he. And at this point he’d probably bark for a treat. Shove his ass up and beg for it. Shit. Sam hefts Jo up off his cock, long wet length of it popping out and her pussy is so pink and drenched, they really do have more than enough to share. Dean’s chewing on the cloth gag and rocking his hips against nothing.

Sam laughs. He hefts Jo aside and she sprawls on the bed as Sam stands. All hard packed muscle and intent. His cock’s still thick, rolling his shoulders, arrogant fucking smirk on his face.

Ripping the gag out of Dean’s mouth, it’s soon replaced with his brother’s cock and he can taste Jo’s ass there, taste the ripeness of it and Dean’s had his tongue in enough asses, a girls doesn’t taste different from a guy’s but shit if it doesn’t taste better licked off his brother’s cock.

“There you go. Get me hard again, I might take care of you.”


End file.
